Tension électrique
by comade
Summary: Série de Drabble Mirajane x Luxus, happy or sad. Drabble 1 : Prisonnier de son charme et de ses lèvres. Pour elle, c'est un jeu de séduction, pour lui, sa prison. Drabble 2 : Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore Il est encore parti, et ça lui fait mal.Elle en vient à se demander si lui au moins, a déjà fait attention à elle. Quelque chose lui redonnera-t-elle espoir?
1. Prisonnier de son charme, de ses lèvres

Encore un sourire adressé à Fried, un clin d'oeil, et elle sentait son regard fou de rage sur elle. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle allait servir un autre tonneau à Kana.

Retournant à son bar, elle remplit un verre de saké, laissa une marque de ses lèvres rouges sur le rebord, et monta les escaliers. La barmaid fit un petit signe de main au mage au cheveux verts, et arriva au premier étage. La tension était électrique, ce qui ne faisait qu'agrandir son sourire. Posant le verre devant un mage d'électricité, elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et repartit.

Le blond fixa son verre, et lâcha un petit rire à la vue de la trace de rouge à lèvre.

La démone sentait son regard sur elle, comme d'habitude, après tout, elle faisait tout pour, elle le rendait fou. Elle faisait des allers-retours dans la salle, se déhanchant légèrement.

La guilde était déserte, il ne restait plus que quelques mages saoul, ainsi que la barmaid, et un mage blond au bar. La blanche ne faisait même pas attention à lui, elle l'ignorait, et rangeait ses verres. Il la fixa longuement, se pencha par-dessus le bar, et dit à son oreille.

«Je t'interdis de me faire prisonnier»

La blanche releva les yeux, croisa son regard, et craqua. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle rougisse, qu'elle baisse les yeux, il voulait s'embarquer dans son jeu, mais aujourd'hui, la démone avait gagner, et l'avait emprisonnée de ses lèvres sucrés

Mirajane le voulait prisonnier de son charme et de son acidité.


	2. Le cœur a ses raisons

Un sourire aux derniers mages qui partaient, et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs fermait les portes de la guilde. Elle monta à l'étage, sourire à présent disparut, entra dans une pièce à la porte caché dans le bois du mur, et se laissa tomber dans une baignoire pleine.

Ses cheveux flottaient à la surface, et encadrait son visage, tordu par la douleur, la douleur de l'avoir perdu, à nouveau. Il était encore parti, dans une mission, ou peut-être pas, et ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher à lui, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû croiser son regard. Elle se doutait de ce qui l'attendait, dès qu'il avait été banni.

Elle n'en avait parler à personne, gardant tout pour elle, encaissant la douleur de le voir partir, de le voir commettre toutes ces erreurs, de ne jamais lui parler, en ayant trop peur de sa réaction. Il était si solitaire, froid, et pourtant... Son cœur était dévoué à lui, et si elle le devait, elle abandonnerait tout pour lui. C'était tout son contraire, mais les opposées s'attire non?

La barmaid se demandait des fois, si lui au moins, faisait attention à elle. Si une de ses pensées avait déjà été tourné vers elle, s'il la regardait des fois, ou même dans ses plus beaux rêves, s'il l'aimait. Elle n'en savait rien. Le blond qu'elle connaissait était juste quelqu'un de froid et distant, alors pourquoi être tombée amoureuse de lui?

«Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore...souffla-t-elle avant de laisser sa tête toucher le fond de la baignoire»

Son regard se posa soudainement sur un papier posé sur la table à côté d'elle. Elle émergea de la baignoire, reprenant sa respiration, et attrapa le papier des ses mains tremblantes.

_Ne crois pas tout connaître de moi. L._

Mirajane ne savait pas, comment il avait deviner, comment il savait qu'elle irait là, elle ne savait rien, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle l'aimait, et que rien n'était encore perdu.


	3. Le garde et la voleuse

L'air frais du soir lui mordait les joues, tandis qu'il courait à grandes enjambées à travers les bois. Des branches lui fouettaient le visage, marquant ainsi de nombreuses marques rouges sur sa peau. A cette heure-là pourtant, il aurait dû être au banquet du soir, à la table du roi et de la reine Fernandez, dignement attablé, tel un homme de la garde royale. Mais non, la voleuse à la cape rouge avait décidé de frapper le soir, et d'ainsi gâcher ses projets.

Ils avaient toujours été comme pourrait-on dire, d'éternels rivaux. Mais lui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la voir, elle et sa stupide cape, au cachot. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait jamais son visage, mais certains prétendaient, qu'elle avait des cheveux, long jusqu'aux pieds, et blanc comme de la neige. Lui n'avait rien à faire de ces sottises. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, et ça s'arrêtait là. Il avait même autrefois été surnommé «la foudre» pour sa capacité à régler une affaire avant même que le soleil fasse un tour entier. Il avait eu ce surnom oui, jusqu'à ce que cette voleuse commence ses activités.

Et ce soir-là encore, il lui courrait après, mais cette-fois était différente, elle n'avait pas de cheval, elle semblait fatiguée, et il était en pleine forme. Il entendait déjà ses pas ralentir, et sa respiration devenir saccadée. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Puis un cri retentit, ainsi qu'un bruissement de feuilles, elle était tombée. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du garde, alors qu'il accélérait dans sa course. Savait-il au moins ce qui l'attendait ?

Dans une dernière enjambée, il atteignait enfin la voleuse en cavale. Elle leva doucement la tête, éclairée par les rayons de lune filtrés à travers les branchages, et croisa son regard. A partir de ce moment-là, les secondes parurent durer une éternité, alors qu'ils se fixaient sans un mot.

Elle aurait pu s'enfuir, il aurait pu l'arrêter, mais ils n'en firent rien. Aurait-on pu appeler ça un coup de foudre? Ou plutôt, un maléfice? Car ce jour-là, ils le savaient. Ils savaient, que tout changerait à partir de maintenant.

Un pas se fit entendre derrière, un autre garde venait d'arrivé. Elle essayait de se relever, mais retomba aussitôt, sa cheville était foulée. C'était la fin.

Ce jour-là, il ne réagit pas. Elle fut menottée, emmenée, et jetée. Et comme toujours, quand il passe devant sa cellule, et que leurs regards se croisent, une question lui vient.

«Cette fin serait-ce le début d'un renouveau?»


	4. Libération d'une voleuse

Un clapotis répétitif, des tremblements incessants, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était enfermée dans cette cage froide et sombre.

Elle ne savait quelle heure il était, ni quelle était la date, à vrai dire elle ne savait même pas si le soleil était couché ou non. Mais elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était pas venue. Lui, qui tous les jours s'asseyaient devant sa prison. Aucun ne prononçait un mot, ils se fixaient justes, mais ce silence était reposant. Sa présence la rassurait, sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi, sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi lui.

Pourtant, il devait être soulagé de ne plus avoir à la regarder. Elle, qui lui avait gâché des heures, des jours, et même des mois de sa vie. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait subir ça. Elle savait à quel point il avait perdu en honneur, mais elle ne faisait pas ça par plaisir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était qu'il vienne, et qu'elle sente sa présence.

La prisonnière fut interrompue par le bruit de pas s'approchant de sa cellule. Serrant sa cape entre ses fines mains, elle espérait que ce soit lui, de tout son être. Mais ce n'était pas que ça, c'était bien mieux.

Il savait qu'il allait le regretter, que faire ça était la pire idée qu'il n'a jamais eue. Mais il devait le faire. Dès l'instant où il saisissait la clé entre ses doigts.

La simple idée de la savoir derrière les barreaux dix ans lui était insupportable, alors qu'il n'y a même pas dix jours, il en rêvait.

C'est ainsi que le garde lui ouvrait doucement les portes qui la gardaient enfermée, qu'il lui tendait la main, et l'emmenait à vive allure en dehors de ce cauchemar.

«C'est le début d'un renouveau... soufflait-il à son oreille »

Le renouveau commençait d'un simple regard.


End file.
